Matchmaker
by lakergirl4life
Summary: Michael's first date. Brazen, some Carson.


Michael placed his letter in the mailbox and glanced at his father, "Dad?" Michael asked. "Is it okay if I have a friend over for dinner on Friday?"

"Yeah," Sonny said. "Tommy?"

"No, not Tommy," Michael said. He glanced around then motioned for his father to lean down. "Actually, it's a girl."

"A girl," Sonny said. Carly was going to hate this. She was already worried that Michael was getting too independent for his age, now he wanted a girlfriend. "Is she pretty?"

"She's very pretty," Michael said. "Is it okay?"

"I'll talk to your mother about it," Sonny said.

"Dad - "

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Sonny said.

"Well, I was also wondering if you and mom could go somewhere on Friday night," Michael said. "Leticia will be there or maybe Jason."

"You don't want us there?" Sonny asked. It had taken him some time, but he wasn't jealous of the close relationship Jason had with Michael. After all, Michael had been Jason's son first. But it still hurt that Michael preferred to have Jason there for his first dinner date and not him and Carly.

"You know how mom is," Michael said. "Please. I'll be good for the rest of the year. I'll pick up all my toys and do my homework a day early and I'll help out more with Morgan and I - "

"Okay, okay," Sonny said. "Friday night, your friend can come over for dinner. I'll even make dinner for you and your friend. Your mom and I will have dinner at Kelly's."

"And Jason?" Michael asked.

"Jason's out of town," Sonny said. "He'll be back on Friday, but Leticia can watch you and your brother while your friend is there." Sonny pushed open the door at Kelly's, "What's your friend's name?"

* * *

Brenda glanced down at the note in her hand and smiled, "He's too cute," Brenda said and reached for the phone. Michael was a miniature version of Sonny, with his bravado and swagger, which was endearing for a nine-year old. He had a mind like his mother, always determined to get what he wanted. But his heart, his heart was all Jason. "Carly?"

"Brenda, hey," Carly said as she switched Morgan to her other arm. "What's going on?"

"Not much," Brenda said. "I'm at L&B, and I just received the strangest note."

"A love letter?" Carly asked.

"You could say that," Brenda said.

"Really," Carly said, her interest piqued. "From who."

"Actually, it's more of a dinner invitation," Brenda cryptically said.

"This sounds good," Carly said. "From someone tall, dark and handsome?"

"Definitely handsome," Brenda said. "Fair, not dark. I wouldn't exactly say he's short but he's not exactly tall either."

"Okay," Carly slowly said. "And this mystery date is - "

"Actually, you know him. You know him really well," Brenda said.

"Brenda, come on already," Carly said.

"The invitation was signed - " Brenda paused. "Michael Corinthos, III."

"Michael?" Carly asked. "My son Michael?"

Brenda bit her lip to stop herself from asking if Carly would prefer it to be Michael Corinthos, Jr. She and Carly had certainly come along way since she'd arrived back in town and she didn't want to add a wrinkle to their sometimes-complicated friendship. "Yes," Brenda said. "It came in the mail today. He invited me over for dinner tonight."

"I can't believe this," Carly said as she carried Morgan upstairs. Michael had just grown up so fast. She looked down at her younger son, wondering when would it be time for him to start dating. Michael was only nine, definitely too young to start dating but old enough to have a little girlfriend. He had already asked permission to have a friend over for dinner - a girl, and that was certainly proof of her son's increasing hormones. She'd just never imagined that the first girl, correction woman, he would be interested in would be someone her age or that it would be Brenda. "You're the dinner date?"

"Yeah," Brenda said. "I mean, I'm flattered but I'm obviously out of Michael's age range. I was calling to see what you should think I should do about it."

Carly touched Morgan's face a few times then partially closed the door behind her, "I don't think Sonny or I ever saw this coming," Carly said. "What do you think?"

"Would it really hurt anything for me to have dinner with him?" Brenda asked then laughed. "You know, just the other day, I was commenting to Julia that I would like to find myself a younger man. It seems that every available man is in the senior-plus range, but I wasn't referring to a grade school kid."

"Probably not," Carly said. "I don't really want him to get the wrong idea, but it really couldn't hurt anything. You could let him down gently." Carly laughed. "I remember I used to have this big crush on one my substitute teachers, but I would've never invited him out."

"Same here," Brenda said. "So you don't think it'll hurt anything?"

"It'll be fine," Carly said. "I'll let Sonny know that you're the mystery date. He's making dinner."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight at seven," Brenda said. "I'll call Michael."

* * *

"Jason!" Michael exclaimed as he saw his uncle step off the elevator. "You're home!"

"Michael, hey," Jason said. "Good to see you."

"Are you busy tonight?" Michael asked. "I got this new video game and I'm having trouble on the end board. I was hoping you could help me with it."

Jason looked at Michael closely, trying to figure out what else Michael wanted. He noticed a mischievous gleam in his eyes that was pure Carly, "Is that all?" Jason asked.

"Does seven work?" Michael asked.

* * *

"It's almost seven," Michael reminded his parents.

"We're leaving," Carly said. "But we'll be back in one hour."

"But Mom!" Michael protested.

"No buts," Carly said. "One hour. Have fun with Brenda, we'll be back for dessert." Sonny handed Carly her coat and they left.

"Yes!" Michael exclaimed and double pumped his arm. He went in the kitchen and started bringing out the salad and bread. The door opened and Jason entered the room.

Jason looked around the room and noticed the table was set for two, "Where's your mom and dad?" Jason asked.

"They went out to dinner," Michael said.

"There's food on the table," Jason said.

"Mom must have forgot or something," Michael said.

"Or something," Jason said. "Michael."

"I'm going to start on the video game," Michael said. "I'm almost to that board. I'll call you when I'm ready." Michael sprinted up the stairs just as someone knocked on the door.

Jason shook his head, wondering what Michael was up to, and answered the door. "Hey," Jason said as he came face to face with Brenda.

"Hey yourself," Brenda said. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Carly and Sonny went out to dinner," Jason said and invited Brenda inside.

"Actually, I have dinner plans with Michael," Brenda said.

Jason glanced at the table then at Leticia who was carrying Morgan and Michael who had their coats. "I think we've been set up," Jason said.

"Sorry," Leticia said. "I had no idea."

"It's okay," Jason assured her. "Michael."

"Salad and bread is on the table," Michael said. "Dinner's in the oven. Dad made lasagna. Mom and Dad will be back in an hour." Michael zipped up his coat and smiled. "Have fun!" He quickly ran past Jason and Brenda into the safety of the hallway.

"So - " Brenda paused. "Do you want to have dinner with me? All of a sudden, I seem to be dateless."

Jason touched Brenda's face and she closed her eyes, "Why don't we take dinner back to my place?" Jason asked.

"Or how about we skip dinner?" Brenda asked and kissed Jason as he started leading them across the hall.

"That works too," Jason said. "Definitely works."

THE END


End file.
